Magic Kingdom (Walt Disney World UK)
This version of the Magic Kingdom will be located at Walt Disney World UK. Layout This will look similar to Shanghai Disneyland Park and Disneyland Paris; unlike other Magic Kingdom parks, this will not have castle wall attractions (such as Snow White's Scary Adventures, Peter Pan's Flight, and Pinocchio's Daring Journey). Like Shanghai Disneyland, it will have a hub similar to Garden of the Twelve Friends called Storybook Gardens. It will also have a similar area to Tokyo Disney Sea's Mermaid Lagoon called Dream Lagoon which will also be themed to not just The Little Mermaid, but also Finding Nemo and Fish Hooks. Adventureland will look similar to the one at Disneyland Paris and have a jungle hovercraft ride called Wild Safari Trek which is inspired by Jungle River Cruise and the Kilimanjaro Safaris at Walt Disney World's Animal Kingdom. Frontierland will have a Gravity Falls-themed log flume ride instead of Splash Mountain. The park will also have a better version of Mickey's Starland with Disney on Ice: Fun with Music instead of (also inspired by) The Mickey Mouse Revue and Mickey's Starland Show, and Dumbo the Flying Elephant from the US version. List of areas Town Square Attractions *City Hall *Penny Arcade *El Capitan Theater Restaurants and food services *Crystal Castle *Casey's Parlor *Town Square Bakery *Town Square Cafe *Jolly Holiday Ice Cream Shops *The Emporium *Crystal Arts *Head to Toe Clothiers *Disney and Co. *Town Square Gallery Storybook Gardens Attractions *Fantasia Carrousel *'Dumbo the Flying Elephant' - a special version of the ride which has each Dumbo with flapping ears, blinking eyes, and a moving trunk and limbs. This will be a two-ring roundabout just like the US version. *Casey Jr. Train Through Fantasyland *Sword in the Stone *Wonderland **Alice's Curious Labyrinth **Mad Hatter's Tea Party **The Queen of Hearts Courtyard Restaurants and food services *Dumbo's Peanuts *Eat Me, Drink Me Shops *Big Top Souvenirs *The Mad Hatter's Fantasyland Attractions *Enchanted Storybook Castle *Cinderella's Castle *Snow White’s Grotto *'The 7D Mine Train' - similar to the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train from the US version but a based on and features the characters from the Disney XD series. *Peter Pan's Greatest Flight - an indoor hanging roller coaster ride combining the two'' Peter Pan'' films. *Princess Aurora’s Cottage *The Beast's Castle *Rapunzel’s Castle * Monstro's Revenge *'Disney Villains' Hotel' - a Haunted Mansion-styled trackless ride featuring the Disney Villains. *Princess Merida Meet and Greet * Frozen Ride *Pooh's Marvelous Adventures *It’s a Small World Restaurants and food services *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Pinocchio Village Haus *Gaston's Tavern *Bella Notte Restaurant Shops *Storybook Shoppe *The 7D Mine *Bonjour! Village Gifts *Pooh Corner *Disney Villains Store Legend Area Attractions *'Hercules's Training Gym' - Hercules and Phil help you get into shape by teaching you how to exercise and go through obstacle courses. Afterward, you can get a chance to have pictures with them. *Megara's Garden * Mulan's Temple *Journey to Atlantis *Kuzco's Kingdom Restaurants and food services *Mudka's Meat Hut Shops *Hercules Store Adventureland Attraction *Pride Rock *Jungle Safari Trek *Tarzan’s Treehouse *Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room *Muppet Treasure Island *Aladdin’s Palace *Magic Carpets of Agrabah Restaurants and food services *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Coolpost *Adventure Bazaar *Jack Sparrow's Galley Shops *Agrabah Bazaar *Adventurer's Supply Dream Lagoon Attractions *Ariel's Grotto *Flounder's Flying Fish Coaster * Scuttle's Scooters *Jumpin' Jellyfish *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Fish Hooks: The Ride Restaurants and food services *Sebastian's Calypso Kitchen *Fish Bait Shops *Ariel's Treasures *Fish Hooks Store Tomorrowland Attractions *TRON Lightcycles Power Run *Jet Packs *Stitch’s Great Escape *Monsters University Scare Floor! *Buzz Lightyear Meet and Greet *If You Have Wings *Captain EO Restaurants and food services *Lunching Pad *Comet Cafe Shops *TRON Store *Star Traders *Star Command *Souvenirs of Tomorrow Frontierland Attractions *Home on the Range Mountain Railroad *Pocahontas Indian Village *Pocahontas Riverbend Canoes *Country Bear Jamboree *Critter Corrale *Gravity Falls * Woody's Roundup Gang Meet and Greet Restaurants and food services *Lucky Nugget Saloon *Br'er Picnic *Westward Ho Shops *Frontier Trading Post *Westward Ho Traders *The Mystery Shack Mickey's Starland Attractions *Mickey’s Fun Wheel *Silly Symphony Swings *MousekeCoaster *'Toon Avenue '(meet and greet) - Disney characters (such as Mickey and Friends and Disney TV characters) greet guests around the area. *Rescue Rangers Raceway *'Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure' - Ride Darkwing Duck's ratcatcher as he, Gosalyn, and Honker defeat the Fearsome Five. *'TaleSpin: Don Karnage's Revenge' - an attraction similar to Star Tours and StormRider from Tokyo DisneySea based on the 1990-1991 Jungle Book spin-off TV show. This is where you join Baloo, Kit, Louie, and the gang on a high-flying adventure as they defeat Don Karnage and Shere Khan. *Higher for Hire *'Disney on Ice: Fun with Music' - a Disney on Ice show featuring Mickey Mouse and his pals performing an orchestra and segments from various musical Disney films. Restaurants and food services *Rescue Rangers Chips 'n' Nuts *Louie's *Disney Afternoon Cafe Shops *Minnie's Fashioners *Donald's Deck *Mickey's Harmony Faire *Disney Afternoon Store Entertainment *Disney's Amazing Celebration Parade *Spectacular of Imagination (fireworks show) Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney World UK